Explorations of the Sengoku Jidai
by alterfano
Summary: A series of short drabbles exploring the relationships and situations the Inu no Tachi find themselves in. Poignant, funny and romantic. Lots of Inu, Kagome as well as Miroku and Sesshoumaru featured. Written for various drabble contests on LiveJournal or
1. The Fairytale

Legends & Myths

The Fairytale

Kagome waved as her teenagers headed off to school. Finally alone in the ancient shrine basement, she carefully opened the newly-discovered scroll, the one with legend of the half demon shot through the heart and the miko with the split soul who traveled through time to save him.

Holding it like she would a baby bird, her eyes roamed the fading brushstrokes, reading the long-dead bard's mythical version of her first love and how her childhood came to an end.

Her eyes glistened at the heroic deeds and noble characters. It was a beautiful fairytale told by a master storyteller, full of frightening monsters and glorious victories. Tears fell unchecked down her cheeks as the memories flooded back. It had been a fairytale, but the mythweaver left out the blood, the horror and the terrible, heart wrenching losses. She'd shed so many tears over those losses, she was surprised her eyes had more to spill.

Tucking the scroll away, she went into the house and wrapped herself in her husband's warm embrace. His silver hair fell across her shoulders and the sight of it comforted her.

"I love you, InuYasha," she said as he kissed away her tears once again.


	2. Little White Lies

**Wk 47 – Little White Lies**

The afternoon had been perfect. He'd discovered her reflecting by the lake, and then he'd been the way she loved him best, quiet and understanding. They enjoyed the sunset together, hand in hand, heart to heart.

Maybe it was the fragrance of flowers on the wind that spelled him. He said it was her scent, but she didn't care; she succumbed to his eyes, surrendered to his kiss, collapsed under his touch. She let him lay her down in the springtime grass, felt him over her, pulled him onto her.

"Are you sure?" He pleaded.

"Yes." She conceded.

It was better than she'd imagined. Her skin tingled as his soft hair teased her and his breath heated her. Her body tightened as his gentle growls enchanted her and his desire excited her.

She'd expected the first pain, having listened to the girlish hallway whispers, and though it was sharp it was also brief. The hard pinch passed away into urgency as he surged against her, adding his great power to the vortex of pleasure that caught them both, blending them into one. Passion moved him over her and he was soon lost in it, his claws penetrating her shoulders, his fangs piercing her neck. This second wounding shocked her, even as it captured her completely, and when their souls merged, wholly, in blinding rainbows of light, her cry of torment was lost in his roar.

"Did it hurt?" He sighed.

"No." She lied.

She wanted more …

… after all.


	3. Hunting on the Wind

_Author's Note: Written for the IYficcontest at – Week 45 Theme: **Missed Opportunity**. Takes place before Chapter 374 ("Wind"). If you haven't read that far in the manga, I won't give it away, but trust me, this is a MAJOR missed opportunity all the way around. I don't own any of the characters – all belong to R. Takahashi, may she write forever!_

**Hunting on the Wind**

Her scent found him, carried on the wind to his place in the deep forest. It was _his_ scent, but it was _her_ scent too, and it stirred something restless in him that day. It hinted at opportunity, calling him to find her, and for once, he followed it.

In the past, he had always waited on her to find him, but this time was different. This restlessness, so unusual, like a spell that drifted over him on the Spring breeze, coaxed him into the hunt. As he followed her trail, the wind his guide, his tracking senses sharpened, he wondered what he would find, what she would do, what he would do?

She was seated by a stream, much like the one he had once found her floating in, face down and lifeless. Just like before, he could smell the fear in her. Her eyes rose to meet his and she rose, perhaps sensing the predator lurking within him, pulsings of something wild in his chest.

The hunter had his prey. Neither spoke. Both waited.

"You found me," her statement made clear her surprise.

"You are afraid," not one to mince words, he noted what was obvious to him, implied the question on his mind.

"He knows," she lowered her eyes, fear rising off her in waves, promising to spice the chase when the hunt began in earnest, "I think I've gone too far helping your little brother."

He felt a small stab of hatred, never far from his heart where InuYasha was concerned, angry that she was endangering her own life to assist his half brother.

"InuYasha does not need your help."

"Yes, he does," she said quietly, hesitating, "and so do you."

He was silent, feeling her words were true, but unwilling to believe them, or their consequences.

She continued, "there are only two who can rid the world of Naraku. Him," she raised her eyes to meet his as she had done many times before on this subject, "and you."

"I will be the one to kill Naraku," announced as confidence, the true meaning behind these words surprised him. Was he implying that she should be risking herself for him instead? This thought carried with it a slight suggestion of jealousy, which unnerved him.

"I hope so." Her words did not hold hope, but bespoke of vulnerability, stimulating his hunter's instinct again. Her fear intoxicated him, hinted at the desperation he would encounter when he cornered her, promised him he could have her pinned and exposed under him in the blink of an eye the moment she moved.

She looked at him now more closely, seeing danger in his eyes. No words were needed to make his desire clear. He wanted her to run, and now she knew it.

Silence enveloped them, he heard her breath quicken to a new fear, felt the tide in him rise, tensing his muscles and speeding his blood. He inhaled the sharp scent of sweat on her, listened for the telltale beat of her heart. But he could not hear its echo, could not smell the adrenaline rush from it that would signal her to flee, and him to pursue.

Then he remembered her wound, the gap in her being where her heart should be. It could not spur her to run, could not invite him to pursue. It was not there.

She did not flee, and the predator in him quieted; there was no conquest in hunting the wounded. Yet another reason to obliterate the monster, Naraku, from this world.

Normally, he would turn to go at this point, but he did not.

"What will you do when Naraku is gone?"

"What I have always done."

"Will you be alone?"

"Will you?"

He turned to leave. The wind blew at his back, carrying her scent with him through field and forest. When Naraku is gone … beyond that final battle laid opportunity only now dreamed of by the wind.

THE END


	4. I've Got You Babe

**Title:** I've got you, Babe

**Author**: Alterfano  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** General  
**Word Count:** 196

I wasn't going to enter this week, but got inspired watching my son pack for school this morning. Nods to manonlechat.

Kagome grabbed the side of the door to break her skid as she headed up the stairs – again! – for _just one more thing. _Grabbing her math book, she spied the extra socks for InuYasha to wear on these colder nights, and the new hair brush to replace the one he got mad at and threw off a cliff…and … it went on.

Coming down the stairs, she could hardly see for the stuff in her arms. Her mother puzzled over how to fit it into Kagome's forever-expanding backpack with all the freeze-dried ramen.

It was getting late.

Sure enough, Kagome turned to go upstairs again and ran smack into InuYasha standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, face tweaked up in a frown.

"What's taking you so long, girl?" He was the very picture of annoyance.

"I'm still packing!" she tried to push him out of her way, but he didn't budge.

"What do you need all that stuff for?" they had the same conversation every time.

"'Cuz we _need_ stuff!" She pushed again. No use. "Don't you ever _need_ stuff, InuYasha?"

"Why would I need stuff?" He looked genuinely perplexed. "I've got you."


	5. Showers of Light

Shower of Light

It started as a miserable drizzle; moisture in the air congealing, growing heavier, clinging to their skin. Soon, gravity pulled at the mist until it gathered to fall, puffing the dust at their feet and beading on the leaves over their heads.

Out of deference to the tears, at first the drops remained few, mixing with their salty kin, unwilling to wash them away. But as the blood pooled, loosened by more insistent splashes from above, the rain became a flood, a relentless effort by the sky to cleanse the earth of the hatred, pride and greed that had led to the jumble of broken human and youkai remains surrounding the glittering black orb in their midst.

The land quivered beneath thunderous growls as the frustrated clouds - mocked by the little thing shining its bleak light into the growing darkness - threw down a great bolt of fire, its crackling light racing the deluge to the ground and striking its target in an enraged inferno that broke the backs of mighty trees.

In a single blinding flash a great shower of light fell down on the peaceful landscape, and like the rain itself, the eternal cycle moved forward again.


	6. Twinkle Twinkle

"_Star light, star bright,_

_first star I see tonight…" _

Kagome sat, knees to chest, looking at the vast array of glitters scattered across the moonless sky, wonder in her eyes and in her voice.

"What's that?" InuYasha peeped an eye open from his sprawl at her side.

"Just a nursery rhyme my mother used to sing to help me sleep at night."

"What's so great about the first star?"

"You get to make a wish on it."

"Wish on a star?" He considered this for a moment. "That's a lot of wishes if you live long enough."

"Yes, it is."

They shared a silence, both staring at all unmade wishes above them.

"Do you make a wish every night?" He sounded genuinely curious.

"Pretty much."

"What kind of stuff do you wish for?"

She didn't answer right away, and he began to wonder if he really wanted to know.

"Stuff like this," she said at last.

"Like what?" he furrowed his brows, confused.

"I promise you'll be the first to know when my wishes come true, InuYasha."

"Whatever." He closed his eyes again.

Kagome smiled at the stars, and they twinkling their amusement back at her.


	7. Broken Heart

_Author's Note: Takes place immediately after InuYasha pledges to protect Kikyo, while Kagome watches behind a tree (manga chapter 173, anime episode 48). Written for IYficcontest on week 44 theme "**Broken**." I don't own any of the characters – all belong to R. Takahashi, may she write forever!_

**Broken Heart**

Her soul skimmers looped through the clearing, casting the eerie glow of former life on the dead and the living below. He held her. He professed to be her protector. But it was more than this ….

He hurt for her. His voice was clear and strained. His anguish was written on his face. His torment expressed in his arms as they encircled her. Her plight was more real to him than his own. Her pain more intense. Her life more precious. In the face of this devotion I suddenly saw no room left in his heart for … me. A small pain grew into the center of my chest, penetrating my heart like a tendril.

She left, but he called her back. Back into his arms once again. He couldn't bear the thought … Watching his face as she left once more, I saw the shadow of my own heartache, my own longing. Because I understood, because our pain was the same, I could not be angry, only sad. But this was not a sadness I had ever felt before, it was something more fundamental. More complete. More whole. No longer a tendril, it grew larger, deeper, pushing more fully into my heart.

A twig snapped under my foot, bringing us both into awareness of each other. His eyes. So real. So clear. So beautiful. So sad. There was no pretense, no excuse, no attempt to cover over the truth of it. He loved her still. He had given himself to her. I had watched him do so, but until I saw the truth in his eyes, some hope must still have lived in me. But not in those eyes. There was no hope for me there. The pain which had woven itself into my chest became a solid thing, forcing my once whole heart into pieces. Cutting it. Cleaving it. Killing it.

I turned to run. My feet moved. I heard breath in my lungs and blood in my ears. But I was dead. In my chest, where once my heart had been, lay only the broken pieces of love.


	8. He Did Know

**Week 51 - Anniversary**

**Title: **He Did Know

**Genre:** Fluff  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 250

The sun peeped over the horizon and Kagome rolled over in her sleeping bag to see InuYasha perched in his tree, watching the golden light slowly spread onto the valley below. Did he know? He hardly seemed to know when a weekend rolled around, but watching him, so still, she thought he must know what today was.

They went about their business, making meals, sniffing trails and uncovering a small oni nest. That night, Kagome came back from the stream where she'd been brushing her teeth. Miroku and Sango were already curled up asleep against Kilala. She stopped at the edge of the trees to watch InuYasha, sitting by the fire. His long, clawed fingers were raised to his chest, gently probing the unseen spot, his eyes focused on a point far away.

He did know.

Not looking at him, not wanting him to see the questions in her eyes, she moved to her sleeping place. For some reason she couldn't explain, she chose to walk by him instead of around the fire. He reached up and caught her hand. Maybe this was the reason.

He pulled on her hand, gently forcing her down to her knees, facing him. His eyes were unusually deep, golden and beautiful.

"Kagome," there was an apology in his voice, "I never said thank you for taking the arrow out of me ...," he left something unsaid.

She felt the smile break into her heart even before it bloomed across her face.

"Happy Anniversary, InuYasha."


	9. Payback

_Slap!_

Miroku's head had already snapped to the side by the time Sango realized she'd done it again. And once again, she was perplexed. Why did she hit him so hard? It was automatic, deeper than instinct, for her hand to seek his cheek with such force.

And he was the only one that could elicit such a strong reaction from her hand. Other men had tried it, and she'd just pushed them away. They got the message and it all stopped. But not Miroku. He never got the message. And she never stopped slapping him silly. It was like a ritual, an integral part of their relationship since the day they had met.

And the irony was that she _wanted_ him to touch her.

She wanted him to _want_ to touch her, to want her. But she couldn't seem to control her hand any more than he could control his.

The ancient fortuneteller sat on the side of the road and looked for all the world asleep – or dead.

"Baba-chan!" Kagome called.

"Eh?" she roused.

"Do you need help?" Kagome's concern was evident.

"No, they do." She pointed a withered finger at Miroku and Sango.

At her beckon, they approached and did not resist when she grasped their hands, tracing her thumbs lightly over their wrists.

She laughed, taking Miroku's hand in hers to give him a comforting pat.

"I'm sorry, son," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "For you, this lifetime is nothing but payback."


	10. InuYasha Jones

InuYasha was peacefully asleep on Kagome's roof when the sound of sirens split his head open, waking him suddenly and catapulting him to his feet. He was upright before he knew where he was. He had a vague memory of sirens, things that sat on certain 'cars' around this crazy place; things that usually stayed at the bottom of the steps. But not now. This time, they were screaming _up_ the stairs, held by blue suited men carrying lights and flashing them around. His heart pumping, he swung into Kagome's window, almost knocking her down.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome! Come down please!" Her mother's voice was tight. He stayed at the top of the stairs, listening as the 'captain' talked of a madman loose on the grounds. That was all he needed to hear.

He picked up the trail quickly and found the fugitive hiding in the well house. He lifted Tetsusaiga, youki swirls building around it.

"Hey, asshole!" he growled.

The guy huffed out a cynical sound, "you don't expect me to be scared by that thing, do you?"

"If you've got half a brain, yes!" Now he was getting mad.

"Dumbshit! I've got a gun," he waved the little piece of metal. "Don't you remember Indiana Jones?" He pointed the little thing at InuYasha.

"Kaze no Kizu!" InuYasha yelled, blowing the idiot away, along with the rest of the well house.

"Nope." He said, as he quickly hid from the 'captain.' "Never heard of him."


	11. Shippou Turns Six

Shippou was sad today. He realized that he didn't know when his birthday was. Mama used to cuddle him more on those days and papa would take him on some special trip -- just the two of them. Maybe he was already six and didn't even know it.

InuYasha strolled by just then.

"Hey, Shippou!" He seemed in an unusually good mood. "I'm going to find Kaede some medicinal water. Wanna' come?"

"Sure!" Shippou felt excited.

"Hop on!" Shippou scampered up onto his shoulder, his little paws twined tightly in the hanyou's silver mane. InuYasha took off into the tree tops. Shippou gulped at how high they were. _Has_ _InuYasha had ever fallen from up here? _ His grip tightened.

"Watch the ears," the hanyou said, with no real irritation in his voice.

"Okay, sorry."

Shippou played in the water while InuYasha napped on a rock.

"Let's go!" InuYasha stood patiently, waiting for Shippou to mount his shoulders.

Shippou relaxed on the way back. He was very happy.

They got home and Kagome immediately wrapped him in her arms.

"We missed you!" She said and gave him a kiss. He smiled and curled into her soft warmth.

_Happy Sixth Birthday, Shippou!_


	12. Unintended Consequences

**Wk 48 – Unintended Consequences (spoilers for chap 374)**

How could he have understood, as he expunged her in a muculent mess that oozed onto the fine wooden floors, that he was birthing his own destruction?

She'd been his first creation, and he'd impregnated her with his best deceits - betrayal, hatred and spite. She was ruthless, cruel and sadistic, just as he'd crafted her to be. Reveling in his success, he kept her heart safely hidden as blackmail against her certain treachery. Even as he did everything in his power to eradicate his own heart from his being, he kept hers safely protected in his core, veiled and secreted behind defenses even she could not penetrate.

She was his servant to command and instruct. He sent her on errands until she proved her worth, and then he let her manage entire plots, acting on his behalf. She was good. Very good. Too good.

Before long, as predicted, she wandered; seeking an elusive thing that was beyond his ability to grasp, something she sensed on the wind, something that did not exist. Sometimes he knew where she went, other times he did not. He knew what he needed to know; he knew her mind.

But, though it beat deep within his very flesh, he never knew her heart.

And this small misunderstanding, this tiny oversight, became his greatest folly. For unbeknownst to him, despite the fact that she did not control it, she gave her heart to another. When the other took it, the currents of fate began to swirl in on him, drawing him into his own doom.

She grew bold, became a subversive danger – not to him -- but to his dominion. The skills he'd taught her, her cunning and her treasonous ploys, these things satisfied him as demonstrations of his own craft. Even when her plots to entrap and ensnare him were evident, he was proud of her.

And then the day came when he gave her back her heart. On that day he thrilled at the suffering its beat brought upon her. Her anguish sated his desire for revenge, and he congratulated himself on the superiority of his own treachery. Afterwards, when her body was lost on the wind, he did not notice the absence of her heart. He did not give her heart another thought, dismissing its memory along with the rest of her.

But the other did not.

When the final confrontation found him, the result of more betrayals, the white haired beast who he had first courted and who had plagued him ever since, was upon him in a fury. The beast snarled and a murderous red stare came upon his features, exuding hatred borne of pain.

"This is for Kagura," Sesshoumaru snarled as his sword ripped open the fabric of existence before Naraku, unweaving his mortality as surely as it dissipated his soul.

Then he remembered her.

But he never understood.


	13. Respite

_Author's note: This started as a drabble after seeing Kuro's great new sketch of Miroku and InuYasha from Manga chapter 448 (__http/ It kind of developed into a little one-shot. Warning: SPOILERS if you're not very current on the manga. It takes place between chapters 448 and 449. The manga chapter referred to when Kagome heals Kikyo is chapter 309. All characters remain property of Goddess Takahashi, may she be blessed for letting us play with them. Of course, I don't claim any rights to characters, story etc. They all belong to R. Takahashi. Enjoy!_

**Respite**

**By: Fano**

_Miroku, you idiot!_ InuYasha thought to himself as he watched the monk's pale, still features, looking for a sign of life. InuYasha sat in the corner of the small hut, keeping watch on Miroku as Kikyo, Sango and Kohaku took a short break from the three day healing of Miroku's horrible shouki wounds. His arms were crossed over his chest, his Tetsusaiga tucked in the crook of his elbow protectively, where it belonged. _What were you thinking, Miroku? You know you can't be the one to take down Naraku._

The monk's face was beaded with sweat, and he groaned a little in his sleep, shifting his head uncomfortably. Without thinking, InuYasha was at his side, wondering if he should try to adjust the pillow. Unsure what to do, he sat back as soon as Miroku became still once again.

InuYasha watched his friends' eyes move quickly under his eyelids. _What monsters do you dream about? _he wondered. Seeing the purple splotches on Miroku's shoulders, the blood stains on his face, InuYasha felt fear rise in him. A fear for this man's frail, human body, and yet another anger at the demon who had hurt him. He wished with all his heart to see Miroku open his eyes and smile again. Willed these boyish features to move into the mature expression of the man within.

The monk's eyes fluttered open, unseeing, pain on his face.

"Hey there, Miroku," InuYasha tried to sound casual, unsettled by the sightless eyes. "How 'ya feelin'?"

"Ungh," Miroku croaked. InuYasha felt fear again.

"What?" InuYasha said, feeling helpless to help.

Miroku swallowed with difficulty, and tried again. "Waaa…er."

InuYasha reached for the cloth in the bowl that Kikyo had told him to use, squeezing it gently to drip liquid into the monk's open mouth. How well he knew that feeling, all the pain amplified by the unquenchable thirst of healing. After a while, Miroku moved his head away, letting some of the water drip on his cheek, his face turned to the wall. InuYasha waited, wondering if he needed more.

"Inuya…," Miroku sighed with the effort of speech. Was he awake or muttering in his sleep? "Thak 'ou,"

"No problem," InuYasha said, agitated that Miroku would use his energy for something so trivial.

"No….not that," Miroku looked up at the ceiling and cleared his throat to speak more clearly.

"Well, then what the hell for?" InuYasha thought his words sounded too gruff, so he softened his voice. "Just shut up and rest."

Miroku cracked something of a sad smile, "I mean, thanks for saving me from the Shouki." He closed his eyes, looking shamed. "I was too stupid to stop, even when I knew it wasn't going to work." His eyes opened again. "I just … thought …"

Miroku turned his face to look at InuYasha, his eyes focused, but weary. He looked like he wanted to say something and then decided against it. He turned his head back to stare at the wood slats over their heads, a troubled expression on his face.

InuYasha instinctively knew that Miroku didn't need more words right now. So they sat.

After a bit, Miroku spoke again. "InuYasha, I saw this time what it's going to take to kill Naraku." InuYasha felt cold, hearing the unspoken words. "I need to you promise to take care of Sango for me."

"Keh!" InuYasha scoffed with his voice, but his eyes shown a different expression altogether. "Don't be stupid, Miroku. We're going to get him before he gets us. You're going to be the one to take care of Sango."

"Hm," Miroku stared harder at the ceiling, "but if we don't, or I don't make it," Miroku looked back at InuYasha, a feverish shine in his eyes, "promise me."

InuYasha looked at his friend, wanting to yell in his face that it wasn't going to happen that way. Scream and pummel him into submission, until he agreed he could see no other outcome than victory.

"I promise," he said.

They sat in silence until the monk's eyes closed and Sango came back into the room, dismissing the hanyou to the outside.

"Kagome," Kikyo's tired voice surprised the girl, sorting plants she'd gathered that morning.

"Yes? Kagome straightened and looked around to see Sango and Kohaku walking to the stream. Looking back at Kikyo standing before her, she said, "do you want me to watch the monk while you rest again?" Day two of the healing, and Kikyo looked as bad as Miroku.

"No," Kikyo came to stand next to her, a few inches taller, and many years more weary, "I asked InuYasha to sit with him."

"InuYasha?" Kagome laughed a little despite herself, "that must have shocked him."

Kikyo smiled a little, catching her meaning.

"He was happy to do it," she said, "I think he's very worried about Miroku."

"Yes, he is," Kagome agreed. "We all are."

"As you should be," Kikyo rested her eyes on the girl. "May I ask you a favor?"

Kagome was surprised, "alright," she said hesitantly. The last time Kikyo had asked for a favor, it had been to save her 'life'.

"Can I ask you to hold my hands? I'd like to use your healing power to help me purify the shouki more quickly from my body." Kagome flinched a little, remembering the pain from the last time she'd helped Kikyo. "I don't think it will hurt you," Kikyo said reassuringly. "Not like the last time."

Kagome looked at her, realizing this was probably the closest thing she was going to get to an apology from this enigmatic creature.

"Sure," she said, with only a very slight reservation in her voice. "What do I do?"

"Just sit with me under the tree," Kikyo moved to a large shade tree near the hut. They settled down on their knees, facing each other, Kikyo took Kagome's hands carefully in hers. Kikyo's hands were so cold.

"You are warm," Kikyo said as she curled her fingers over Kagome's wrist. She gripped Kagome's hands a few times until making full palm-to-palm contact. Then she looked up into her eyes with intensity, searching for something there.

Kagome might have been able to move, but she couldn't find the desire, Kikyo's expression so captivated her. She began to feel a pull from inside Kikyo, pulling at her palms and thorough her eyes. Kikyo seemed to find what she was looking for, her expression softening, but remaining locked on Kagome's gaze.

"Open your heart," Kikyo said gently.

Kagome wasn't sure what she was asking for, and she wasn't sure she wanted to give it to this woman, who remained a constant source of angst for the younger woman. But as she stared into Kikyo's black eyes, dark as night pools, she sensed her pain, her struggle to cling to the world, her complete and utter weariness.

Looking into those depths, Kagome felt compassion for her nemesis/soulmate. She felt her heart soften, opening to let a warmth stream down her arms and into her hands, jumping the small space to Kikyo's ice cold skin.

Kikyo felt the warmth come into her, filling her like the breath she no longer breathed. Her shoulders relaxed, and she passed an unspoken appreciation to the girl through their eyes.

Kagome's eyes were so bright. Flecks of blue and green swam in the brown pools, sparkling in the afternoon sun. She saw health there, and hope. She saw love. Kagome's love was everywhere in her eyes, it permeated her soul, and glowed around her like a halo. Did she know how beautiful she was? Did she know how much power she wielded with every selfless act, every kind word?

Kikyo took the warmth into her until she felt Kagome's hands grow chill. Knowing Kagome could replenish her energy quickly, she kept the connection a moment longer, taking all she could and then sealed it off by closing her hands and resting them in Kagome's open palms. She did not break their eye contact.

"Kagome," Kikyo said, trying to look as deeply into those lively waters as she could, "thank you."

A small tear brimmed at Kagome's lashes.

At that moment, InuYasha stepped out of the hut and took in the sight of the two women he cared about most in the world, locked in an unspoken conversation, unmoving. Kagome held Kikyo's hands lightly in hers, supporting her somehow. InuYasha did not know what was going on, but he knew he should stay out of it.

He watched them, facing each other like a shrine to their shared soul. They were both beautiful to look at and to think on. He felt very lucky all of a sudden, able to see them like this together, locked in some kind of intimate communion. How could he choose between them? Was there no way to have them both? He stared at them, trying to fix their image in his mind, to carry them both with him.

Kikyo said something he couldn't hear and rose to approach the hut again. She stepped up to enter the hut. She did not look at him.

"Hold Kagome," she said softly to him as she passed, on her way back to Miroku. "She's cold."

The door closed behind her, and InuYasha went to Kagome and held her.

THE END


	14. Missing the Moon

_Disclaimer: I don't InuYasha – human or hanyou._

**Missing the Moon**

The last warm touch of the sun brushed gently down the side of the mountain, sliding into dusk, dimming into darkness. Stars gleamed weakly and then became bright on this night when they owned the sky.

He watched them emerge into their full strength, missing the moon.

As it grew each night in the sky, he grew bolder, stronger. But as it waned and thinned, so much of who he was weakened with it. Until this night came, with its fear… and its sadness.

Looking at his fingers, weak nails on a strong hand, he grieved for the human tragedy they mirrored; her hands had born no claws when they carried him, held him… loved him. On this night, he always remembered her hands as they held his… missed them.

And what of the hands that might hold his now if he reached for them? His fingers twitched, wanting to open, but he curled them against soft flesh instead… because he could.

A clenched fist or an open palm, there was no moonlight to know the difference.


	15. Miroku's Thankless Task

_Author's Note: A not-so-little piece of character study fluff written for the "5 POVs" community on Live Journal. The task? Write about a pairing from the "Point of View" of five different characters in that fandom. Big surprise, I chose Kagome+InuYasha's relationship. Commentator's chosen: Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Kouga, Shippou, and Bonus - Naraku. Takes place after chapter: #451 in the manga (only a few little spoilers, though). And yes, I take a harmless little jab at the Ses/Kag and Inu/Mir pairings …I just couldn't help myself. I know it's kinda' long, so I put headings in so you can skip to your favorite characters._

_Rated G. Of course, I don't own any of these characters. _

**Miroku's Thankless Task**

Everyone was exhausted, but no one more than Miroku. Not only had he overused his kazaana in the last battle – despite repeated warnings from absolutely everyone – and barely survived those demon porcupine things, but he'd had to listen to Kagome and InuYasha bicker over Kouga's advances all the way home.

"He sniffs around you like a dog!" InuYasha said petulantly to Kagome, riding on his back only an arm's length from where Miroku sat with Sango on Kilala.

"No," Kagome said, her voice rising, "_you_ sniff around me like a dog." She bopped him lightly on the head as it bobbed under her chin, "_he_ sniffs me like a wolf!"

Whatever effect Kagome intended to have with these words was not clear, but InuYasha grumbled just the same. Shortly after that, Sango headed back to the demonslayer's village to repair her hiriakotsu, Shippou had gone with Kouga earlier, the two becoming quite cozy in the weeks since Kouga had glommed onto the band in their hunt for Naraku. Miroku wasn't sure if Shippou and Kouga were really becoming friends, or if Shippou just needed a break from his surrogate big sister and big brother's constant sniping. He knew _he _could sure use a break from it!

"What about you?" the fight wasn't over as Kagome huffed along after InuYasha through the tall grass surrounding the village, "you sure get polite when Kikyo's around, despite the fact she may still want to kill you!" InuYasha's back stiffened, and Miroku rolled his eyes. _Here it_ _comes_, he thought. Sure enough, the predictable defense floated towards him over the bobbing heads of his companions as they entered the village ahead of him.

"Kikyo is hurt," InuYasha said of his ex-girlfriend and possibly-ex-stalker. "In case you hadn't noticed, she's been helping us lately."

Without another word, they each went their own way, Kagome to Kaede's hut to restock medicinal herbs, InuYasha to the village Head Man to discuss recent bandit sightings and Miroku to the village monk to get the local demon news. Miroku was glad to be rid of his prickly companions.

_**POV #1 – Miroku**_

A few hours later, Miroku was by the stream, refilling water bottles, washing out some clothes from the journey and resting his tired feet. He saw Kaede's hut through the brush and was glad to see InuYasha perched on its roof, surveying the valley and growing fields below. As he had hoped, the fight was a short lived one, and InuYasha was back inside Kagome's sphere, never allowing her to be too far from him. The monk took a moment to reflect on the friendship that had grown into love between his two friends. Of course, they'd never said that out loud to each other or to their traveling companions, but he was sure that love had indeed sprung up between them. At least he was sure that love was what Kagome felt for InuYasha. InuYasha's feelings were much harder to decipher.

Kagome was a beautiful soul, kind and loving to everyone she met. But she was particularly devoted to InuYasha. She had taken up his causes – first to regather the jewel fragments, then to kill Naraku, and finally to avenge Kikyo – for little other reason than that it is what InuYasha needed to do. She had told Sango, and Sango had told Miroku, that she had been in love with InuYasha ever since the time he had sworn to protect Kikyo from Naraku and had let Kagome run away. For reasons neither he nor Sango understood, that was when Kagome had acknowledged her love for him to herself and sworn to stay by his side through the rest of their journey. That had been years ago, and she'd stayed true to her promise, helping them fight, tending their wounds and tamping down her jealousy over InuYasha's continued adoration of his zombie-ex, Kikyo.

InuYasha had at first been very brusque with Kagome, pushing her away constantly as she tried to help, resisting her attempts to befriend him, and then love him. Even though Miroku considered InuYasha his best friend, having fought together and laughed together now for some time, he could not for the life of him understand why the half-demon so steadfastly refused to claim Kagome as his own and accept her love. God knows Miroku himself would have done so long ago had InuYasha not growled at him every time he even thought about it (how had he always known when Miroku was thinking such thoughts?). Miroku credited his life in those early days to the fact that Sango had joined them shortly after Miroku joined up with Kagome and InuYasha. Sango had kept him in his place ever since, quickly winning his heart.

Miroku continued to wonder at InuYasha's continued emotional distance from Kagome. He certainly couldn't seriously think his relationship with Kikyo, literally a member of the walking dead, could go anywhere. At one time, InuYasha had all but admitted his intent to follow Kikyo to the grave once they had defeated Naraku. But Miroku found it extremely hard to believe that the half-human half-dog demon, one of the liveliest beings Miroku had ever met, would allow that fate to befall him in the end.

Watching InuYasha scratch himself behind the ear with his foot, sitting atop the roof, a thought struck Miroku for the first time. Maybe InuYasha's demon half was preventing him from really understanding what a human love relationship could be. When he thought about it, Miroku saw the parallels between InuYasha's behavior and that of a devoted dog. Although he never left her side, except to seek out Kikyo, InuYasha's behavior with Kagome was predominantly protective. He accompanied her, guarded her, and tended to her when she was hurt, just as a dog might do if it could talk and move like a human. Maybe he had just adopted Kagome as his mistress and that was all she would ever be to him.

Miroku found this thought disturbing, knowing how it would crush Kagome if it were true. Then something else occurred to him. Maybe InuYasha didn't know about – well, about how … humans – well, expressed their feelings for one another. After all, his parents had never been together when he was young, his father having died protecting the newborn InuYasha and his mother on the day of his birth. InuYasha hadn't lived with humans long after his mother's death to see how a good relationship might function. As a matter of fact, he thought, InuYasha hadn't lived around humans at all, except for Miroku and Sango, and upon further reflection, Miroku decided that this was not a good model either. Maybe it was time he had a word with InuYasha, told him about the birds and the bees in human terms. He owed him that much, at least.

Just as he stood to seek out his friend, he saw the flash of InuYasha's red haori as he leapt off the roof and ran after someone on the path. Miroku hurriedly put on his sandals and rushed after him. He caught a glimpse of Kagome's green skirt and knew that InuYasha was chasing after her. They were headed towards the well. He heard words, but couldn't make out what they were talking about. Miroku soon came into sight of the pair at the well, and quickly hid behind a tree. Peeking around the rough bark, he saw Kagome perched on its rim ready to jump down into time, and there was InuYasha, standing resolutely with his fists jammed into his hips. Miroku sighed; it looked like the fight was far from over.

"He may not mean anything to you, but he means everything to me!" Kagome was furious, almost crying. Miroku felt a stab of shock. Was she was declaring love for Kouga right to InuYasha's face? How had the argument gotten so out of control? Kagome continued, "I'm going home!" And she was gone.

Miroku decided not to approach InuYasha just then, thinking the half demon would be better off dealing with this on his own at first. _Actually, you coward, _he thought to himself, _you just don't want to go out there and take the brunt of his bruised ego._

InuYasha growled and shouted down the well after her. "Go home already! See if I care what he says!" And then he dashed into the woods, headed back in the direction they had last left Kouga. Miroku heard him mutter words Kagome couldn't hear, "I'll show him!"

**_POV #2 – Sesshomaru_**

Miroku was unsure what to do. He couldn't go down the well after Kagome since he would just land on medieval dust at the bottom – only InuYasha could follow her to her own time. He knew he couldn't catch up with InuYasha either, the hanyou having taken off at such a clip. He was just heading back to the village when his old friend, Hachi, floated out of the sky and plopped down in front of him.

"Master Miroku!" The fat raccoon tanuki ran over, huffing. "Naraku is loose again!" He's been seen pillaging over to the East!" The little demon's paw pointed in the exact opposite direction of InuYasha's mad dash. Miroku noticed with some trepidation that it was also pointing in the direction of Sango's demonslayer's village. He was torn, knowing that he couldn't exactly fight Naraku on his own, even to protect Sango (he'd just learned that the hard way) but not really wanting to take the time to chase off after InuYasha either. There was only one solution.

"Hachi," Miroku turned on the tanuki, "blow up fast. We have to find InuYasha!"

Hachi grumbled something about not doing any more favors for monks and exploded into a long floating sausage which Miroku mounted with agility. They headed off to the West.

Shortly, Miroku spotted a flash of silver white hair in the forest below and directed Hachi downwards. They landed in a clearing. Miroku hopped off only to see he'd discovered the wrong inu demon. A little stab of adrenaline shot through him as he saw InuYasha's half brother, Sesshomaru, emerge from the depths of the forest. Sesshomaru was one of the most fearsome creatures Miroku had ever seen in a fight. Luckily, he was not easily angered. Unluckily, the subject of his half brother was usually what pissed him off the most. Miroku took a deep breath.

"Good day, Lord Sesshomaru," he didn't bow, but he thought about it. Sesshomaru, as expected, hardly noticed the monk and moved to walk past him with little more than a glance. Miroku thought he would try again, in case Sesshomaru had seen InuYasha earlier today. "Have you seen InuYasha? We have a lead on Naraku and I have to find him." Sesshomaru stopped, his back still turned.

"I have not seen my worthless sibling," he paused a particularly disdainful pause, "and if I had, I would have killed him." Was that a sniff? "I will be the one to kill Naraku," he finished with a haughty shake of his hair. Curiosity must have gotten to him, though, "why are you separated? It is not like my brother to part from his human company," another disdainful pause, "where is his girl?"

"Well, that's part of the problem," Miroku admitted, feeling somewhat like a tattletale, "he and Kagome had a fight and he ran off. I need to find him."

"They fight often, do they not?" Sesshomaru was unusually curious today.

"Well, yes, they do," feeling more like a tattletale, Miroku moved to Hachi's bloated side, ready to move on.

"Do you think they will mate?" Sesshomaru was being way too curious, Miroku thought, almost gossiping like this! But his interest was piqued as to why Sesshomaru would care so much, so he turned back around to gaze upon the impassive face that turned towards him at the same moment. Looking into Sesshomaru's eyes was like walking into a freezing rain.

"I really have no idea," Miroku answered truthfully. "It wouldn't surprise me if they did. But then again, it wouldn't surprise me if they didn't," he finished rather lamely. "Why do you ask?"

"I find it fascinating to observe my brother emulate the weaknesses of his father," Sesshomaru's voice was distant, as though his mind was on more important things. "He exhibits virtually none of our father's strengths, all of his weaknesses, and then some." He sniffed again. "His greatest weakness is his affection for that human girl."

"What makes you say that?" Miroku felt a little affronted on behalf of the human race, and his tone betrayed his pride. Sesshomaru noticed, boring his gaze into the monk.

"Humans are sentimental," he flung the word at the human in front of him like an insult. "My brother's willingness to risk his own life for hers – or yours for that matter – will get him killed someday." He saw Miroku's skeptical look. "Like father, like half-breed son."

"I believe that Kagome's love for InuYasha has already saved his life on many occasions," Miroku winced to himself when he saw Sesshomaru's displeasure at his effrontery, but he didn't back down.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru did not sound at all convinced. "But mark my words. In the end it will mean only his death." Miroku kept his mouth shut this time, wanting to get going again on his hunt. Sesshomaru glanced over Miroku's head, grasping a new thought from the air. "If he did not choose such powerful women," his eyes dropped to Miroku's as though passing a message, "he would not befall such a fate."

Miroku was surprised to hear that Sesshomaru thought both Kikyo and Kagome had such power. Though he thought so himself, he had never seen Sesshomaru give either of them a passing glance. In good Japanese nobleman fashion, Sesshomaru always ignored women in a public setting. Miroku didn't really think this conversation was leading him anywhere useful, and he moved to leave, but Sesshomaru was not finished. "There is a rumor in the demon community that I, Sesshomaru, seek to mate with the girl, Kagome."

Miroku was shocked and a little frightened on Kagome's behalf. The image of … he screwed up his face at the very thought.

"You may assure my worthless half brother that these rumors are entirely false," Sesshomaru did turn away this time. "I do not share my father's – or my brother's – poor taste in women." As he walked away, one more sentence floated the distance between them, "and if I did, I would choose someone more … respectful."

Sesshomaru left Miroku standing next to Hachi, mouth open, and disgusted.

**_POV #3 – Kikyo_**

Miroku and Hachi hadn't been in the air long when he saw another flash of color down below, red cloth flitting between the leaves of the trees. Hoping it was InuYasha's red haori and hakama pants, they descended quickly. But as they touched down, a chill ran through Miroku as it did every time he laid eyes upon the miko returned from the dead, InuYasha's formerly betrothed, Kikyo.

Kikyo wore red hakama pants similar to InuYasha's and a snow white haori, trimmed in red thread. She had been beautiful once, smooth features nested under long black hair. Now she was an animated shadow of her former self, pale and without vitality. Miroku caught the scent of moldy earth that always accompanied the priestess' earthly form. Body of earth and soil, only her spirit moved on the earth, her body long ago having perished in the betrayal that had ensnared both her and her young lover, InuYasha. Her eyes were impossible to read, as always.

Behind her moved the boy, Kohaku, Sango's brother. Miroku met his eyes, not sure what Kohaku would do. The boy looked around the clearing quickly, seeking his older sister, and when he did not see her, he melted back into the forest, leaving the monk and the miko facing one another. Since he was here, he figured he might as well ask her if she'd seen InuYasha. But she beat him to it.

"I do not know where InuYasha is." Her voice was flat, emotionless.

"Uh," Miroku was caught off guard, gods, this woman was clairvoyant. "You haven't seen him anywhere since we left you a few days ago?"

"No." She looked a little suspiciously at him, "why is he not with you?"

_Here we go again,_ thought Miroku. Aloud he said, "he and Kagome had a fight. She went home and I have to find him to go get her and bring her back." Kikyo looked thoughtful.

"Kagome would do better to stay home and leave this place to those of us who belong here." She met Miroku's eyes, as though trying to pass a message to her soul sister through them. "She does not belong here. She does not belong with him." She paused. "He will only bring her sorrow."

"Why do you say that?" Just as with Sesshomaru, Miroku's curiosity was piqued about her opinions of his friends.

"Because it is true," Kikyo kept her gaze steady on the monk, "she has more power than he does. And when she uses it, he will feel threatened; he will destroy her, or shun her." Seeing the doubt in Miroku's face she continued. "Although it is true that InuYasha has matured in her company," -- did Miroku detect a hint of jealousy? – "at his core, InuYasha is a wild animal, driven by instinct and male ego. I know this about him, but Kagome is too trusting. She sees only what she wants to see when she looks into his heart."

Miroku did not respond immediately. Although he didn't necessarily agree with Kikyo, he knew that she did speak some truth. Kagome did see what she wanted to see in InuYasha, but he thought she deserved more credit than that.

"Kagome does see the best in him," Miroku found himself defending them aloud. "But by doing so, she brings the best out in him, too." Kikyo was reflective.

"Yes, this is true," she said quietly. "But it will not be enough to save him for her. He is a doomed soul, and has been for over fifty years." Miroku detected true sadness in her voice now. "We share that fate."

Miroku refused to believe this, as he knew Kagome did, and he prayed InuYasha did as well. He was very curious about Kikyo's true intentions, and since he had her alone …

"Kikyo," his voice brought her eyes back to his, "you healed me when Naraku's miasma had almost eaten away to my heart," he paused, hoping she would understand the meaning of his question, "would you do the same for InuYasha? Will you see him live?" They stared at each other in silence. He was sure that she did understand his question. Would she take InuYasha to the grave with her once their quest to destroy Naraku was over? In the growing silence, Miroku came to believe that she would not answer. Soon, she turned to leave.

"Only the creator knows how this story will end." Her words hung over them all as her form disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Kohaku emerged to follow her silently.

**_POV #4 – Kouga_**

Miroku did not need to travel far before he came upon the skimpy remains of the Wolf demon pack, Kouga sitting on a rock as Ginta and Hokkaku hovered near him anxiously. Miroku descended upon Hachi, and the handsome, dark haired demon looked up at him and waved. "Hey, monk!" he yelled with his booming voice. Miroku hopped off the floating sausage and approached the group.

"Hello." He glanced around; looking for evidence that InuYasha had been here. Surely, the hanyou would already have had his encounter with Kouga. Kouga's good mood seemed consistent with Kagome's profession of love, but Miroku would have expected more damage – to the wolf demon or at least the surrounding landscape – if InuYasha had actually been here. "I'm looking for InuYasha." Miroku hoped this information would elicit some more.

"Why are you looking for that mangy mutt here?" Kouga looked interested, but unruffled. "He went back to the village with the rest of you didn't he?" A new thought struck him and he stood, a scowl clouding his face and his body moving into a warrior stance. "That dirty dog didn't go and abandon my Kagome, did he?"

"Uh," Miroku stammered, not quite sure how to negotiate this emotionally confusing territory, "not exactly, no. She actually, kinda' abandoned him." Kouga's hopeful expression weighed immediately on Miroku, who thought, _I really don't want to get in the middle of this_. "But to tell you the truth, I'm not sure," he said quickly. Kouga's smile drooped just a bit. "Anyway, Naraku is active again and we have to get moving, but I can't find InuYasha and Kagome went back through the well. You haven't seen him?"

"Nope." Kouga was looking confused now. "What do you mean 'she dumped him'?"

"Um, she didn't exactly dump him," Miroku was backpedaling now, worried he was going to confuse this already confusing situation for his friends, "they just had a fight. Nothing unusual." While Miroku wasn't exactly sure this was true, it seemed clear that Kouga was unaware of Kagome's confession of love for him, and Miroku decided not to be the one to tell him.

Kouga seemed to accept this answer, since he had witnessed many of their fights himself and knew there was truly nothing unusual about it. "What does she see in that scruffy curr, anyway?" Kouga asked the question that came out of his mouth about every other hour "He's such a curr. And he treats her so crappy."

"Uh," said Miroku, but Kouga went on, ignoring Miroku completely.

"Here I go, offering her what every girl wants, a strong mate, a chance for lots of pups, and she can't take her eyes off him. What the hell is that all about?" Miroku thought he'd keep his mouth shut about 'what a girl wants' and let Kouga find out for himself --someday. "So she moons after him, and he – he just treats her like dirt! Like some kind of shard detector!" He was marching around the clearing now, riveting the attention of Ginta and Hokakku, and no doubt enjoying their adoration. "That's why I'm hangin' with you guys now," he said to Miroku before turning back to direct his rant at the sky. "I need to make sure I'm there when she finally sees the light and figures him for who he really is – a slimy two-timer who's not demon enough for her."

Miroku did not respond. He needed to extricate himself from this conversation and get back on the trail. He had a sneaky feeling that he'd overshot in his search and needed to get back to the village. But Kouga wasn't done.

"And if he does love her, he should just damn well tell her!" Striking a strong pose, he continued, "you don't see me holding in my feelings. I say exactly what I think, including telling her that she's beautiful and smart. That's why I chose her as my mate." He turned to Miroku this time, fixing him in the eye and asking, "why the hell is that arrested-development dog so afraid of saying what he thinks?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Miroku was letting himself get baited into the conversation and immediately regretted it. Kouga was no one to trifle with and making him mad probably wasn't a good idea.

"Duh! I wouldn't have asked 'ya if I didn't wanna' know!"

"Ok, well, I think he's learned the hard way that sometimes saying what you feel only gives others a way to hurt you," Miroku winced, he really didn't want to go into this, "when he was young, primarily." Hearing Kouga's dismissive _huff_, he tried to rescue his defense, "but he's getting better," Miroku finished lamely.

"Whatever," Kouga was back to listening to himself talk, "it's not going to be enough for her. She needs a man who knows who he is and isn't afraid to say it. She needs me," he jabbed himself in the chest, "she'll see that soon enough. She's going to get tired of waiting around for him to come to his senses. I can see it in her eyes every time he walks up to Kikyo with his tail wagging behind his ass. That's not the way to hold your tail around a woman." Kouga's own tail whipped out behind him with a satisfied flick. Miroku wasn't so sure Kagome would find Kouga's tail that attractive, and thought it best not to mention InuYasha's decided lack of a tail, but wisely he said nothing.

"I gotta' go," Miroku moved back to Hachi, "we'll be leaving to hunt Narakku in the morning, I hope. In case you want to come."

"Of course I want to come!" Kouga said, "didn't I just tell you I have to be there when she sees through him?" He sat down on his boulder again, "I'll see you at the village in the morning."

As Miroku prepared to leave, something nagging at him ever since he'd spotted Kouga surfaced in his thoughts. "Where's Shippou?"

"I dunno, the little runt was around here somewhere," Kouga said as he picked at his ear, unworried.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" As if on cue, a little ball of Shippou came rushing out of the trees, an even littler chipmunk demon hot on his tail. "Miroku, save me!" He jumped into Miroku's arms. The monk instinctively scooped him up and put out his foot; the chipmunk slammed into it and fell back dazed. As he came to, Kouga growled at him, sending shivers up even Miroku's spine and the little one left just as quickly as he'd come.

"Can I come back with you?" Shippou asked, looking up at Miroku. The kit was still shaking from his encounter with the fearsome chipmunk. "Kouga is getting boring. He just sits around and complains about InuYasha all the time."

"I do _not_ just sit around," Kouga said, scowling at Shippou.

Miroku put the little kitsune on his shoulder and climbed aboard Hachi. "We leave in the morning, Kouga."

"Right," Kouga gave Miroku a wave, "but I'm not sure I'm going to be saving his little butt anymore," the wolf demon gestured dismissively at Shippou.

"Whatever," their small companion was back to his overconfident self, now that physical danger was past.

**_POV #5 – Shippou_**

As Miroku and Shippou flew over the countryside, Shippou settled onto the monk's shoulder and said conversationally, "So, what were you doing out here, Miroku?"

"Oh, the usual," Miroku sighed, weary of this particular journey which had yet to bear fruit, "Kagome and InuYasha had a fight. Kagome went back into the well and InuYasha ran off. Hachi told me Naraku is rampaging again and I'm trying to find InuYasha to go get Kagome and bring her home so we can get going after Naraku again." He sighed. "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, but why did you think InuYasha would be with Kouga?" The insightful little fox had zeroed right in on heart of the issue. Miroku wondered for a moment whether it was a good idea to tell Shippou the whole story. Realizing he would probably figure it out on his own, he decided to go ahead.

"Not long after you left with Kouga, I heard Kagome tell InuYasha that Kouga meant everything to her. And then she left and he ran off, so I assumed he was going to beat up Kouga."

"What?" Shippou was shocked. "Kagome doesn't love Kouga!"

"I didn't' think so either," Miroku said, "but that's sure what it sounded like when she was screaming into InuYasha's face."

"Are you sure?"

"Well," Miroku tried to think back on the conversation he peeped from behind the tree, and realized he'd never actually heard Kagome use Kouga's name, "no. Maybe not."

"Of course not," Shippou was making Miroku feel like an idiot. "Kagome knows Kouga's just an egotistical bag of hormones. She's in love with InuYasha!"

"Well, I know that," Miroku thought he should at least defend his grasp of the obvious. "But Kouga is right, someday she may find out that InuYasha's feelings for her may be less … deep."

"Hm," Shippou had to think about this. "Yeah. He's such an idiot. He may not have any clue what he's missing. Hey!" Shippou's little claws suddenly dug through Miroku's robe to pinch his shoulder. "Do you think I should tell him?"

"Shippou," Miroku said paternally, "you tell him that on a regular basis. He knows what you think. Do you really think telling him again is going to make any difference?"

"Good point," the kit calmed down again, "why don't you tell him?"

"Well, I was thinking about it when this all started," Miroku sighed, "but now I don't think I have the energy for it. He can be pretty stupid on this subject."

"Got that right," Shippou agreed. "Sometimes I'd think he doesn't like women."

"What?" Miroku was surprised, very sure himself that InuYasha was not into the guy thing. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, he's always carrying Kagome around, touchin' her all over while we're on the move or in battle, but when we're just sitting around the campfire and he could snuggle up to her, he's off on the edge of the clearing or something like he doesn't want to be near her. And when he has to save Sango from some disgusting monster, he pretty much touches her the same way." Shippou shifted his position. "I'm not sure, but if I were a grown up and I were touchin' Kagome all the time, I think I'd want to do more of it when things calmed down, not less."

Miroku thought Shippou had a point, but his adult sensibilities realized the situation was a bit more complicated than that. "Shippou, it's not as simple as that. When you're grown up, touching doesn't mean the same thing it does when you're a kid --"

"I know that," Shippou piped in, "it's a lot more fun."

"Not always," Miroku rubbed his cheek where he received a regular slap from Sango … like yesterday … when his hand was just hanging by his side and her side at the same time … Shippou wasn't done, though.

"Anyway, no matter who InuYasha has to grab out of the way, you, me, Kouga, Kagome, Sango, he always does it the same way. He grabs you, yanks you out of the way, puts you down and walks away. Kagome and Sango don't get any special treatment. It just seems weird."

"Well, I'm not sure I agree with you there," Miroku was thoughtful for a moment. "InuYasha does treat Kagome differently. He lets her ride on his back, like a travel companion, which he only does for others when they're hurt. And when he protects her, he puts his arms around her or carries her." He laughed. "You're right, you and I get yanked, but not Kagome, she gets carried."

"Well, maybe you're right," Shippou seemed to have gone on to another thought, "but he's still an idiot, even if he likes girls." Miroku smiled to himself, _out of the mouths of babes,_ he thought. They were silent for a few moments, looking down on the lush, growing land below them.

"You know something else I don't get?" Shippou had more to say. "What's the thing with Kikyo and Kagome about? It's got to be about more than physical attraction. Even I can tell how bad Kikyo's dead body smells, it's gotta just kill InuYasha's sensitive nose. I don't even understand how he can stand to be around her, and yet he still goes running after her every time he gets a whiff of that stink."

"Well, don't you remember?" Miroku wasn't surprised that the spiritual subtleties of their love triangle had eluded the young fox, "Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, they share a soul. And that soul has been in love with InuYasha through at least two lifetimes."

Oh, now I remember," Shippou shifted uncomfortably on Miroku's shoulder, "the soul thing. Yeah, now it makes sense again." Shippou's little claws dug in again. "Wait! No, it doesn't make sense! InuYasha's two-timing on Kagome with a piece of her own soul. He's such a jerk! I'm gonna' …"

A dark cloud blotted out the sun, and Miroku and Shippou raised their eyes to the mass of spikes and tentacles that was Naraku's latest incarnation.

_**POV #6 Bonus - Naraku**_

"Kukukukuku," Naraku's evil laugh oozed through the air, dripping down upon them like an oily rain. "If it isn't the monk, all by himself." Miroku felt a stab of fear trail down the shoukai wounds, creeping ever closer to his heart, wounds that had just began to heal from his last encounter with the creature that had appeared in the sky.

"What about me? Huh?" Shippou cried, shaking a tiny fist at the monster above them, who turned a red-eyed glanced at the little kitsune.

"Who's the idiot?" Miroku muttered under his breath, and promptly received a slap on the cheek. "Nice try, but I'm hardened to that by now," he said, trying to think quickly. Shippou whimpered in fear next to his ear.

Miroku quickly took stock of the situation, within tentacles' reach of the meanest demon in the Eastern lands, a little kitsune to protect, and sitting atop … atop a very shaky steed all of a sudden. Hachi had just figured out that the shadow was not a cloud and was threatening to deflate. Miroku had to do something fast. Since his kazaana was only partially healed, and Naraku knew it, he would have to think of something else. _Whenever possible_, he thought, _buy time._

"We're looking for InuYasha," he said conversationally, "you haven't happened to have see him, have you?"

"Just InuYasha? I've never seen that sentimental fool without his pack of friends. Where's Kagome?" Naraku's interest was entirely too in-character; he was up to something. "Don't tell me he's out here alone?"

"So, you haven't seen him?" Miroku thought maybe he'd just bolt and make the best of it.

"Ha! If I'd seen him out here on his own, I would have killed him," Naraku's perpetual confidence was very irritating. "But I never manage to get him alone, do I? Without Kagome, he's a worthless piece of hanyou flesh, but she never leaves his side."

"Not that I need another opinion on the subject," Miroku said, glancing down at the tiny sticks on the ground and trying to guess if they were really the thirty foot trees he'd seen earlier, "but what do you think of InuYasha and Kagome … you know … as a couple?"

Naraku looked stunned, like no one ever asked his opinion on matters of such gossip. But he also looked intrigued, which meant Miroku might live another few minutes.

"As a pair they are extremely dangerous," Naraku's attention was diverted while he raised a tentacle to his strangely handsome human face, "that's why I like to try to separate them whenever I can. That's why I must make Kagome my own. Without him, she cannot focus her power, and without her," a wicked grin came across his features, "he is miserable and will go back to Kikyo."

A cold wave filled Miroku and he thought it best to leave. He had formulated a plan and hoped Hachi would be quick enough to play along.

"And why do you want him to go back to Kikyo?" Miroku figured he might as well see how long this little diversion would go on.

"Because they are the original pair whose love I must sunder," Naraku was now lost in Onigumo's memory, "Kagome's soul has advanced to the point where I cannot destroy her, I can only use her – and I will do so – but Kikyo and InuYasha, them I can destroy."

Miroku had heard enough. He gave Hachi a swift kick in the ear, which caused him to deflate, tumbling the three of them straight down through the air. Miroku managed to keep hold of Shippou's little foot and a grip on Hachi's ear. After a few seconds, he screamed through the air whistling around their ears, "Inflate already, Hachi!" With a loud poof! The raccoon exploded beneath them and they bounced lightly onto the forest floor. Looking back up, Miroku saw to his relief that Naraku had watched them fall and seemed uninterested in following, perhaps thinking he might find larger prey in InuYasha wandering around alone.

_**POV – Kagome & InuYasha**_

Miroku, the tanuki and the kitsune walked quickly back to the village. On the outskirts, as they passed the clearing near the bone eater's well, they heard voices laughing and headed to the well to investigate. To their surprise, and Miroku's supreme annoyance, they found Kagome and InuYasha sitting on a picnic blanket eating modern ramen soup and one of Mrs. Higurashi's home made boxed lunches.

"You should have seen the look on his face when I came through the window with that samurai helmet on my head!" InuYasha was laughing so hard, he could hardly get the words out. "I thought he was going to hyperventilate! Hahahaha."

"He didn't believe you would come." Kagome was smiling, enjoying watching InuYasha laugh.

Miroku was getting angry, thinking what a fool he'd been flying all over the countryside looking for the happy hanyou. Watching InuYasha laugh uncontrollably, he couldn't stand it any longer and stepped from the bushes, where he'd been watching his two friends. "What is so funny?" His irritation seemed to go unnoticed.

"Oh, hi Miroku," Kagome said happily. "My little brother, Souta, needed to study for a test on the Sengoku Jidai. I asked InuYasha to come back and help me, because Souta bet me he wouldn't come. InuYasha was mad that Souta didn't think he would help, so he made me go back alone, and then he surprised us by bringing Souta a real Samurai helmet to show his class."

Miroku's eyebrow twitched with annoyance and a blank, somewhat addled look came across his face as a sweatdrop fell from his hair. The words, _I'll show him_ echoed back to him with a whole new meaning. Just to help him feel more stupid, Shippou walked out from behind his robes and headed straight for the lunch box.

"Idiot." He said under his breath.

"Where have you been while we were gone?" Kagome asked innocently.

"He's been out trying to diagnose your dysfunctional relationship," the traitorous little fox quipped. "He's been asking everyone if they thought you two were going to make it as a couple."

"What!" InuYasha's face had lost all its humor. "I didn't know you were a gossip in addition to being a lech." InuYasha looked like he was trying to decide whether to part with his processed soup to come give Miroku a harder time. Apparently he decided it wasn't worth it and continued to slurp noodles.

"Well, it was very interesting," Miroku recovered and decided to have the last word, "there was unanimous agreement on the subject." InuYasha and Kogome both looked up at him curiously. "They all agreed that she's too good for you, InuYasha."

And with that, Miroku sat down and lifted a piping hot Styrofoam cup of twentieth century chemicals to his lips, slurping loudly.

"Duh!" Said Shippou between bites.

THE END


	16. Showdown

Challenge Theme: Weapon

**Showdown**

"You call that impressive?" She was taunting him.

"Of course it's impressive!" He rose to the challenge. "It's huge. Got a nice pointy tip and it throbs when I grip it hard." He squeezed it so that it pulsed.

"Hm." She did not _look_ impressed.

"Show me yours." He thought he'd try to smoke her out.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"What?" He was confused. "You call _that_ a weapon?"

"Yep." She looked confident. "Best one I've got."

"Keh!" He looked like he might be impressed. Maybe.

"Mine's long." He poked.

"Mine's wet." She prodded.

"Mine's hard." He pushed.

"Mine's soft." She pulled.

"Mine thrusts." He gave.

"Mine parries." She took.

"Mine's straight – with just a little bit of curve." He hoped.

"Mine's very," she gave him the eye, "_very_ flexible." She teased.

He paled a little bit as she licked her lips with it. Never in his life had he wanted to lose a contest so badly. He just had to see if she… He just had to know...

"Show me." He was really asking for it.

She smiled and his heart skipped a beat.

"Sit."

She didn't even have to yell.

The End.

_195 Words_


	17. Like a Dream

_**Like a Dream…**_

The day was blue, green and shiny. Friendship flowed easily with laughter, restoring the broken dreams and sadness of our journey.

And then time slowed in the darkness of shadow - the sun withdrawing – refusing to witness. Like a nightmare, my limbs could not move fast enough to slow the swarm raining down on the houshi as he and his almost-family became caught in the buzzing of pestilence and pain. My mind could not think fast enough to dodge the ploys of appendages that tore and taunted me, drawing me from that most precious, the little one in her arms. Caught in a toxic tangle of anger and fury, I thrashed blindly praying my actions were saving and not destroying those whom I fought so hard to protect. But the nightmare slowdown rendered my flails futile in the end, only ripping at noxious flesh to deliver poison air that none could breathe.

Hopelessly the smog cleared to reveal a broken body lying across us, limp and lifeless in death. And there in the center of it all was the small form of our savior, no longer round and pink.

"Great job, Shippou!"

"Wow," he breathed dazedly. "That was like a dream."


	18. A New Sheath

**Challenge Theme**: First time

**Title**: A New Sheathe

**Genre**: Drama

**Rating**: K+

**Words**: 250

**Summary**: InuYasha finds himself able to control his demonic blood without the help of Tetsusaiga for the first time. Though not intentional, this could be a dramatic (non-canon) retelling of Anime episode 167 (stone oni).

Dreamlike fear descends in me as I watch Tetsusaiga fly from my fingers, glinting in sunlight with slow twists, circling arcs through a slowing warp of time. The monster towering over my world rumbles a slathering roar, bearing down on my heart.

Her scream in my protective embrace shreds my soul, tearing me open to the beast within, the unsheathed heated self that knows only blood lust and vague notions of self-preservation. Our screams blend as I cry not to give in to the fire, not to succumb - even for her.

It unfolds below my heart, unfurling itself to the call of mortal danger, and I am naked to its flame. Heart beats drown me in drumming rushes of sound as my beast's body slashes at noxious flesh, shielding more precious flesh with vague notions of protection.

Breath rattles through me, liquid of life on my hands invading me with its toxic scent. Not her blood.

Her breath shudders on me, clinging to my neck in sobbing wracks, seeking comfort, giving gratitude. The blistering force writhes within me, wanting more blood, wanting more, wanting…

Her…

New succumbing desires offer form to the unformed, desperate needs fueling the violent burn deep within. The ardent strength of choice rises to coax my wild fire into rivulets of warmth, wrapping myself around her, holding her with a beast's claws and kissing her with a beast's mouth. Gently I take on my new sheathe, taking her love within me to cool the fire.


	19. Gift

**Fog**

He thought he must be somewhere near the ocean… the air was so grey and thick. Obscured from sight, he'd come here to hide, knowing he could never be hidden but seeking the comfort of illusion just the same.

Faces moved in and out of the swirling tendrils of gloom. Perhaps he'd known them. Perhaps not. Pretending at memory, he made them into family, friends… sister… and then they disappeared, just as they always did, leaving him alone.

Moisture clung to him as he moved through it, droplets forming on his lashes and in the corners of his eyes. Dripping off him, the fog whimpered for him the tears he could not shed, sobbed the sorrow he could not lament, wept the pain he could not feel.

Briefly the moving air showed him a vision of himself, just a sad boy alone in the mist. And though he did fully not understand why, he was grateful - because for just a moment he was himself.

Too soon, darkness gathered and he felt the call buried between the dead fleshy muscles at his spine. Shaking away whisps of feeling along with the rain that had begun to fall, he drifted away.


	20. 20: Perfect Kisses

"**Perfect Kiss" Drabbles Written for Forthrightly's Valentines Day Challenge on LJ**

**100 words each**

**Accidental Desire **(Inu+Kag)

She startled at a noise in the dark and he held her, kissing her brow reflexively, calming her. They parted quickly, but it was too late; his mouth remembered.

Following her heartbeat in the dark, his tongue tried to catch her taste on the air.

_Are her lips even softer? _

Catching her elbow, pulling her to him, her breath skimmed his cheek just before his mouth pressed into hers. He wasn't even sure they'd touched, her lips were so light and smooth, like feathers… or silk… until her mouth firmed gently against his.

She kissed back and he stopped breathing.

**Victory of Temptation (**Sess+Kag – _Ack! My first!)_

His eyes were as golden as the others she knew so well, but colder. Harder. They lowered slowly, following the line of her nose, studying the detail of her lips. She noted calculation in them, reserve… curiosity. His delicate nostrils flinched, flaring as he detected her desire. Glancing up quickly, catching her acquiescence, he made his decision.

His eyes narrowed and he came down on her without hesitation, without sentiment. Though his lips were soft, he was not. She opened to the command of his kiss, meeting his tongue in a battle to explore forbidden flesh and taste the unknown...

**Forever Kiss **(Mir+San)

Everything was numb; no feeling, no regret. Only peace. Darkness encroached, but instead of a weight it brought with it freedom, permission to relax, to dissipate into permanent rest.

Sango's tears were hot on his cheek, the only thing left to feel. His eyes caught hers and held them. Could she see the happiness that filled him? His love for her… could she take it with her? His last gift?

She lowered her mouth to his, her full lips pressing lightly into him, filling his heart until it shattered into the white light of her love.

Forever hers.

Forever his.


	21. No Longer Alone

_**A/N:**__ PG epilogue to Home NC-17 in my InuErotica collection and dedicated to mothers everywhere. Written for HelenaMarkos (aka liliesformary) for winning my caption contest on LJ and to cheer her up through a tough time (well, that was the original intent anyway). Two pictures inspired me in the writing. "Winter Sunset" by Liliesformary (www.dev n/28824585/) and Higanbana" by Foo-dog (/w ww.de 86011/). Thanks to them both for their beautiful artwork. Thanks also to Forthright for inspiring me to write a vignette and Fenikkusuken for writerly feedback and refusing to accept anything but my best. __**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Sesshoumaru or Rin, but merely borrow them occasionally to make them dance and cry and love at my command_.

**No Longer Alone**

After Sesshoumaru left, Rin spent the day in her room. She cleansed herself and then pretended to become familiar with the luxurious space, arranging the sparse décor to her liking; but winding around her newly found happiness, that she had a place – an honored place – in his home, writhed a small tendril of seeping sadness that weighed on her thoughts. She unpacked her few things and carefully placed them in the ancient mahogany chest. Running her fingers lightly over the carvings on its facade, chiseled with such care into deeply stained wood and then smoothed with the oil of daily use, she wondered about the people now gone who had felt its grooves and appreciated its lovely, curving designs.

After meditative consideration, she decided to leave a beautiful scroll hanging where it was and stood admiring the multitude of tiny brushstrokes carefully placed by the artist, some so small they could only be seen up close. One image, of a small child playing happily with a puppy under the watchful gaze of a woman near a quiet mountain stream, appeared formed by a single hair on the tip of the brush, so thin and delicate were the ink trails as they traced boundaries around small blushes of color. The child was so joyful, the pup so energetic… she stepped back away from them… those tiny little wisps of ink brought the entire piece to life, made the leaves on the little ink trees shimmer and the puppy dance, toying with her eye until she allowed herself a delighted little clap into the silence, playing along with the still life before her. The scroll made her happy and she resolved to look at it each time she felt the sadness encroach.

Had he left her these wondrous things because he wanted them to keep her company? Did he appreciate such elegance or were they merely added to his household by a servant with discerning taste? She decided to believe he had left it here for her, because he had known it would make her happy. Believing so made her feel less alone, as though he were still there with her in spirit if not in flesh.

She placed the small tea table "just so" with respect to the open screen to the garden – _his_ garden – and then she arranged it "just so" again. And again.

Finally, she sat down and looked out at the small trees and flowers that had only days to live in the cooling weather. Her eyes roamed the many shades of green, plum and umber but her gaze was drawn to the flares of bright red and yellow-orange where the late afternoon sun brought a few moments of life to the dying foliage of autumn. She reflected on the dimming life before her and then placed a hand on the hard little mound of her belly, over the budding life within her. She recognized her gesture as a futile effort to hold that little life still, to arrest its growth - however briefly - as it followed the inevitable path she herself journeyed, moving steadily towards the same end that awaited the wilting greenery.

She took ironic comfort in the garden. Fleshy stalks and solid bark resisting the early winter chill to stand tall above once-vibrant flowers already bowing their darkened petals to the ground. But the flowers would come back… twinned images of their previous glory, yet not quite the same. _Are next summer's flowers resurrections, or are they perhaps the children?_

What did he think about when he studied this garden? Fighting strategies? Conquest? The twisted intricacies of clan innerworkings that too often resulted in tragedy? Or did he let the garden wash these things from him, cleansing him and refreshing him with the encapsulation of life's mysteries?

She could not ask him; he was gone.

She probed the solid flesh around her womb with her fingers, wishing to feel those little movements inside her like tiny bubbles rising to burst within her… barely there, but strong… alive. Her friend Sayuri had told her before she had gone into labor, the labor from which she'd only rested in death, that _All women bear their children alone._ Rin was ready for this trial; she'd been ready to risk herself to fate's random whims when she first met him in the forest, because risk of death at his side gave her reason to live. And so she accepted the inevitability of this uncertainty. But now she was responsible for another; and she realized with a slight speed of her heartbeat that she had only begun to understand what worry might truly mean, for it was no longer only her own life at play in her dance with fortune.

If he were here, it would be easier. Though they would not speak of these things his great strength would calm her even though it could not chase the fear away. He was a friend to death and to life, meting both out with skill that only he could wield. Should death be growing in her womb, he would know how to greet it when it arrived and she would take comfort, knowing that whatever life remained when her ordeal was complete, it would be in his care. Not all women were so lucky as to have such a father for their child. If he were here, perhaps she would not be alone… but then, they had always been alone, even when they were together. It was part of what made her strong, her ability to be alone and content, and it was that strength that drew him to her.

To be with Sesshoumaru was to be alone.

A small commotion of noise broke out from beyond the garden and she glanced up. The screen to his rooms snapped open, framing his tall form as he stepped purposefully into the little sanctuary, trailing his robes and pelt as they brushed softly against the leaves in his path. He was dressed in armor, with his sword strapped securely to his hip, always at the ready to deliver death or life as the necessity or opportunity came upon him. He did not see her sitting quietly at her little table when he bent to pick a bravely standing flower, a higanbana flower, carefully pinching its stem between lethal claws so that it came cleanly into his palm. Lifting it, he inhaled its scent and her heart opened with happiness to see a small relaxation come over his features. That flower had been her favorite as a child… was he was taking it with him, to remember her while they were apart?

As she watched him retreat to the beginning of his journey, he noticed her scent. She saw his face rise with a barely perceptible tilt to follow a wafting breeze, turning to look at her over the tops of the garden plants. A fan of white branches, already starkly absent of their leaves, spread out behind him and screened the late day sun as it sent his shadow to the steps just below her vantage point. He did not move, but looked at her, his habitual expression of judgment and reserve shifting to mild surprise as he accepted her gaze in return.

They did not speak, having already parted, but merely looked upon one another; he, standing among the dying and she sitting with the living. His thoughts were a mystery but hers rested upon the singular realization that all life lived with them in that single moment; all things hung in the balance between them; all happiness and horror; all time that had led them to this place and all time that would follow; it was theirs; it was here with them now as it would never be again, and they shared it together, not alone.

An expression of wonder briefly crossed his features, as though he too were capturing that same sensation of everything possible, memorizing it until they would experience it together again. His eyes fell to where her hands rested protectively over the symbol of their union and then rose again to capture hers, a hint of longing in them. He blinked slowly, once again bidding her farewell and acknowledging her strength, the strength in which he entrusted the care of their child, here in their home. Turning, he moved slowly and steadily back to the road before him, taking with him his miracles of life and death and leaving her with her own – alone.

As the sun touched the horizon, leaving the sky to follow his path into the night, Rin rose and returned to pace the room, lighting an oil lamp and then stopping to consider the scroll once more. She was tired, her body working constantly to nourish the life within her, and she wished to sit again. But her eyes were drawn irresistibly to the little child under its mother's watchful gaze and she leaned in feeling as though she entered a private sphere, a ghost of artist's memory flickering in the waning lamp light, playing tricks with her eyes. In the shadows of evening it was not the merry pair at the waterside which called her attention, but the tilt of the woman's head beyond them, bowing beneath the weight she bore, the weariness. And yet… a tiny smile formed by the slightest lift of the brushstroke graced her face, hinting at a gentle acceptance of her burdens, the price of the moment of joy before her.

Rin stood, captivated by the tiny figure, and an image of another woman swam hazily before her eyes. She had had a mother once, too, before memory… The wisp of remembrance smiled at her, a small curve of its mouth breaking through the solitude within her and she had the strangest feeling of being held… Was this the power of a mother… that she could hold her child so comfortingly from the grave?

Rin gave herself to the warmth growing in her and sent a blessing of thanks to the mysterious mother she could not remember. Gathering the love pouring into her heart along with the skirts of her robes, she sat once more by the darkened garden, tenderly placed her hands on the little curve above her lap.

As the moon rose, lighting his path far away and bathing their garden in shimmering silver dew before her, she held their child, no longer alone.

_The end._


	22. 22: Premonition

**Written for LJ's IYIssekiwa**

**Theme: Upset  
Inu+Kag  
Rated: G**

**Premonition**

Firelight danced before him, the flames' roiling acid light reflecting from deep within his gut to push back at the night.

"Something's wrong. Kagome's upset." Sango's soft words stirred his anger. He ignored her. It was… more than upset. He could feel…..

They watched Kagome turn from the fire, her movements slow, eyes transfixed on something beyond focus.

It was as though _Kagome _was out of focus and it shook him to the core. Her gaze on nothing, her footsteps stumbling; his heart beat hard against his lungs until breath fled from each thudding jar to his chest.

The air whistled as he lunged, meeting her where the light ended and catching her as she startled into his arms.

Their hearts together deafened him.

"InuYasha…" Her eyes were lost to him in the dark. "I'm losing…"

"No." _I'm losing._

"Time wants me back," she whispered. Body rigid, he held her to his chest. _I won't let you go._

But Time is only about letting go.

His arms collapsed slowly, imprisoning his scream between furious red waves until he was hugging himself and only her flickering scent remained, a cruel tease of memory upended.

The blood-red wash held him, drowning him until he was lost….

"InuYasha?" Kagome called him back. "Time to get up."

Life refocused as he awoke to the peaceful scents of the morning campfire. But still, he could barely breathe.

_Time_... Shaky rasps jarred the feared word in his heart. Silently he pleaded for just a little more.


End file.
